tales_offandomcom_de-20200216-history
Luin
Luin ist eine Stadt in Tales of Symphonia und Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World. Allgemeines Luin befindet sich recht zentral in Sylvarant. Im wiedervereinten Aseria befindet es sich im Südosten auf dem südlichen Sylvarant-Kontinent. Luin besitzt feste, gepflasterte Wege mitsamt Straßenschildern und einer Karte. Brücke führen über den Sinoa-See, auf dem die Stadt liegt, hinweg und verbinden die verschiedenen Viertel der Stadt miteinander. An den Ufern befinden sich steinerne Bänke, um sich niederzulassen. Luin besitzt ein Dock für die Boote der Fischer, ein Wasserweg ins Meer oder zu anderen Städten besteht aber nicht. Der hiesige Tempel von Martel ist verglichen mit der Stadtgröße eher klein. Luin wird von einem Bürgermeister geleitet. Geschichte Tales of Symphonia Es ist möglich, Sheena Fujibayashi beim Versteckenspielen mit den Kindern zu begegnen, wenn man Luin betritt, bevor man das Siegel des Windes bricht. Dies ist eine Möglichkeit, die Beziehung zu Sheena zu verbessern. Luin muss jedoch nicht betreten werden, bis die Helden es zerstört vorfinden. Kvar, der Leiter der Asgard-Farm, ließ Luin überfallen, weil er Beweise dafür hatte, dass Flüchtlinge seiner Farm dort untergebracht waren. Sheena wird bei dem Versuch, die Einwohner zu schützen, schwer verletzt und von den Helden gefunden. In dem Augenblick wird ein Reisender erscheinen, der je nach Spielverlauf von Clara Dorr in ihrer Exbelua-Gestalt oder von einem Monster verfolgt wird. Sheena wird den Mann retten, dabei aber zusammenbrechen. Den Jüngeren gelingt es daraufhin, Raine Sage zu überzeugen, Sheena zu heilen, woraufhin Sheena sich den Helden anschließt, um die Gefangenen der Asgard-Farm zu befreien. Nachdem Pietro in Hima von seinem Fluch befreit wurde, kehrt er nach Luin zurück und will es wieder aufbauen. Dies ist der Beginn der Luin-Nebenaufgabe, in der es möglich ist, Luin neu aufzubauen. Pietro bittet die Helden um Gald für den Neuaufbau. Es bringt hierbei nichts, ihm immer so viel wie möglich zu geben. Er verlangt eine bestimmte Summe für jede Stufe. Ab Stufe 7 wird sich nichts mehr an Luin ändern, sofern die Helden nicht bereits in Tethe'alla waren. Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope Luin ist der Schauplatz des vierten Kapitels von Tales of Symphonia: Successors of Hope, "Looming shadows". Die auftretenden Figuren sind Genis, Presea Combatir, der neue Bürgermeister Luins sowie Neil. Presea kam gerade mit einer Ladung aus Tethe'alla an, um Luin zu versorgen, und erhält Hilfe von Neil, dem Bürgermeister und Genis, der gerade in Luin ankam, um Presea zu treffen und ihr ein Amulett zu überreichen, dass er von Raine mitbekommen hatte. Sie werden Zeugen davon, wie die ersten Züge des Vanguards Einfluss auf die Menschen nehmen: Die Vanguard-Mitglieder stacheln die Einwohner Luins an und erklären, dass sie nicht von Tethe'allanern abhängig sein wollen. Der Bürgermeister von Luin will seine Einwohner beruhigen, indem er erklärt, dass die Tethe'allaner gerade im medizinischen Bereich eine große Hilfe waren. Schließlich werfen die Vanguard-Mitglieder Tethe'alla vor, Kinder an vorderste Front zu schicken, als Presea versucht, die Situation zu beruhigen und sich für Tethe'alla einzusetzen. Die Situation beruhigt sich erst wieder, als die Einwohner Luins die Vanguard-Mitglieder stillstimmen, indem sie sich für Presea einsetzen, die eine Freundin von Lloyd und Sheena Fujibayashi, den Helden der Stadt ist. Presea verspricht dem Bürgermeister, Regal Bryant vom Vanguard zu erzählen, und verabschiedet sich von Genis, ehe sie nach Altamira aufbricht. Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World In Luin beginnt die Handlung, nachdem der Prolog angesehen wurde. Luin ist die Heimat von Emil Castagnier, der nach der Blutsäuberung in Palmacosta zu seiner Tante Flora gezogen ist. Durch die Einflüsse der Centurio-Kerne ist der Sinoa-See ausgetrocknet, wodurch die Höhle vom Sinoa-See zum Vorschein kommt, die Luin mit dem Turm des Mana verbindet. Zudem lassen sich mehr und mehr Monster in Luins Umgebung finden, was gleichzeitig mit Emils Einzug in Luin geschah. Emil wird daher von den Einwohnern gemieden oder gar beleidigt, weil er als Unglücksbringer gesehen wird. Emil wird Luin verlassen, nachdem es von vermeintlichen Rittern vom Tempel von Martel überfallen wird und er Magnar attackiert. Später wird Emil zurückkehren, um sich mit seiner Tante zu vertragen und bittet sie um einen Neuanfang, worauf Flora eingeht. Ihr Mann Alba gibt sich hierbei etwas zurückhaltender, wünscht sich aber, dass Emil gesund heimkehrt. Ortsliste en:Luin Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Tales of Symphonia Kategorie:Schauplätze aus Dawn of the New World Kategorie:Sylvarant Kategorie:Vereinte Welt